


Puzzles Through Time

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Gen, puzzle, richard and john bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Rudy has a puzzle from 2002 and he can't figure it out. No specific pairing but can be read as slight Sandra/Rudy.
Kudos: 1





	Puzzles Through Time

"I can't figure out what's wrong with it." Rudy grumbled frustratedly as he wiped his brow with his grubby sleeve. "How do they expect people to put this together?"

"How does who expect people to put what together?" Sandra asked as she entered the lab.

"A five thousand piece puzzle. From the two thousands." Rudy grumbled as he stared at the dusty box.

"Maybe we could put it together if we combine forces?" Sandra rolled her sleeves up and tightened her bun. "I'm sure we could finish it."

"Alright." Rudy rolled another chair over so she could sit down at the large metal table. "The picture is supposed to look like that." He pointed to the old worn box. The picture was hardly decipherable but it was just enough to understand what it should look like.

"Alright." Sandra tilted her head slightly as she scanned over the scattered pieces.

"The computer keeps asking if I want it to lay out a piece map." Rudy frowned. "I'm pretty sure I can figure out a puzzle without technology." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I'm sure you can too." Sandra said encouragingly.

"Thanks Captain." Rudy smiled softly.

They worked on the puzzle for a few hours. Half way done with it and the lab door opened again revealing a bickering Richard and John.

"What is it now Kennex, Paul?" Sandra asked as she tucked some loose hair behind her ear.

"He destroyed my MX again! I had just named him too." Richard complained as he pointed an accusing finger at John.

"Maybe if your MX didn't tell me how to do my job there wouldn't be a problem." John growled.

"Maybe if you did your job right he wouldn't have to." Richard countered.

"Oh, you wanna go?" John raised an eyebrow as his hand edged towards his gun.

"That's enough!" Sandra broke them up. "Richard go get another MX, John stay here and help Rudy and I with this."

"Why do I-"

"Do what I say or you're fired." Sandra said as she took her seat beside Rudy. John grumbled as he reluctantly sat down.

"John I'm sorry." Rudy said sympathetically.

"Don't be." John smirked. "It was worth making the short man angry."

"Was it?" Sandra scowled.

"Yes actually." John smirked. "It really was."

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
